Leixia
Yan Leixia '(イェン・レイシャ, ''Yen Reisha; Chinese: 燕蕾夏, Pinyin:'' Yàn Lěixià'') is a character in the'' ''Soul series who is making her debut appearance in Soulcalibur V. She is the strong-willed and cheerful daughter of Xianghua. In ''Soulcalibur V's ''promotional material she is referred to as '''A Young Lady Longing for an Adventure. Appearance Leixia is a cute teenage girl. Her facial features resemble her mother, Xianghua, and her hairstyle is based on a traditional Chinese hairstyle worn by young women. She is wearing an elegant outfit inspired by the blue lotus flower which shares the aesthetic of Xianghua's costumes from the previous games. She seems to have Kilik's pendant, the Dvapara-Yuga, attached to her collar. History Though Leixia's father was a general in the armies of the Ming Dynasty, it was her mother, Xianghua, who gave her a taste for adventure. Xianghua entranced her daughter with tales of her quest to find the Hero's Sword, and the boy she fell in love with along the way. Leixia never learned what happened to the boy, but the stories filled her with excitement and wanderlust. "When I grow up, we'll see the world together, Mother!" Leixia never forgot the promise she made her mother, and she spent her youth practicing sword fighting in anticipation of their travels. But on her 15th birthday, everything changed. Leixia's younger brother gifted her a pendant set with a blue stone; when she showed it to her mother, Xianghua grew frantic and immediately ran to her husband. "I don't want Leixia exposed to the outside world. I want her to become one of the emperor's wives!" Leixia was sure it was the sight of the pendant that had caused this dramatic change in her mother. She escaped the family mansion and set out to discover why. "I don't have much to go on, but I'll figure it out," she resolved to herself. "After all, this is my destiny!" At last, the time had come to venture out into the world of clashing swords and sweeping romance that she'd dreamed about for so long... Weapons *Ten Feet of Blue *Blue Qilin *Sapara *Qing Long *Makhaira *Calligraphy Brush *No Name *The Master (Leixia) Fighting Style Leixia's moveset is a slightly changed and improved version of Xianghua's fighting style. In terms of speed, she is slower than her mother. However, despite the fact that she is shorter than Xianghua, Leixia has bigger range. Critical Edge River of Stars Leixia launches her opponent into the air, and slashes him/her three times while jumping and whirling in a circular motion. After landing, she strikes a pose, surrounded by lotus petals. Stages Luoyang: Grand Festival of Guandi Temple (SC5) Theme Music *"Where Springs Not Fail" Quotes *''All right, I'm ready! Let's get this fight started!'' *''Let's find out who's stronger. It'll be great fun! - Spoken when engaging Natsu in battle. *''We can talk afterward! Come on, let's fight! *''Lord Maxi, go easy on me! — Spoken when engaging Maxi in battle. *''As when mother fought... ---'' Spoken upon performing a Critical Edge. *''Justice will prevail! ''— Spoken after a successful Critical Edge. *''Brace yourself! *''One more!'' *''Punishment!'' *''Hate you!'' *''I'm on fire!'' *''Looking good!'' *Ummm... *''Huhuhu... Sorry!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Go through!'' *Charge! *Yay! *''You'll pay!'' *'Scuse me! *''And spin!'' *''Just kidding!'' *''This is it!'' *''Turn and...!'' *''Strike!'' *''Hold up!'' *''Attack!'' *''Thanks!'' *''No!'' *''It hurts...'' *''Goodbye!'' *''What's going on!?'' -- Spoken when struck by a tremor. *''And... go!'' *''Guaranteed hit!'' *''Oh my gosh!'' *''Why?! — Spoken during a "Guard Burst". *''How rude! ''- spoken when the opponent breaks her throw *''You're mean! - ''spoken when the opponent breaks her throw *''Oh, please. *''All right!'' *''Perfect!'' *''I won't lose!'' *''Super! - Spoken after performing "Ben Xing." *''Might of one! *''I'm too good!'' *''Whoa! So cool! — Taunt. *Wow! I won! — spoken when taunting a knocked out opponent. *''Heads up! *'Scuse...me! - ''Spoken when throwing Natsu or Maxi. *''Lord Maxi... - ''Spoken when throwing Maxi *''I'm sorry! - ''Spoken when throwing Maxi *''You... idiot! ''- Spoken when throwing Xiba. *''What?! ''— Spoken during first Ring Out *''I'm done with this! ''- Spoken during second (and afterward) Ring Out *''Mother... I'm sorry... — Spoken after losing a Time Out. *''I thought you'd go easy on me... ''- Spoken after losing a Time Out to Maxi *Meanie! — Spoken after being knocked out by Maxi. *''No!!!! ''- Spoken when defeated by Natsu or Xiba *''Lord Maxi,'' you let me win, huh? ''— Spoken after being victorious over Maxi. *''Had enough yet? I guess that's the end of that! ''- spoken after defeating Xiba. *''You meet all sorts of interesting people outside the palace! *''Look out world... cause here comes Leixia!'' *''Aww... No fair! You got me all dirty!'' *''Since heaven dispensed the talent let it be well employed!'' *''Success, I've taken the general! Hahaha! - spoken when won against Natsu *''Xiba, you just ate! You're such a piggy!- ''Spoken when engaging Xiba in battle. *''You have the looks, let's see what you can do?- ''Spoken when engaging Alpha Patroklos in story mode *''So I think we should stay here for a bit. You know, see the world and stuff. - spoken in story mode to Xiba *''Xiba, seriously, how many times do I have to tell you. I have the Dvapara-Yuga, yours is the Kali-Yuga.'' - spoken in story mode to Xiba *''Well, I guess you'll do. But as they say, nothing in life is free.'' - spoken in story mode to Alpha Patroklos *''No, you idiot! - spoken in story mode to Xiba'' *''I mean, show us you are a man worthy of your sword.'' - spoken in story mode to Alpha Patroklos *''If you're ready... Let's get started!'' - spoken in story mode to Alpha Patroklos *''You said that you'll go easy!''- spoken when timed out by Maxi Trivia *Before the release of her profile, many players assumed that Leixia was Kilik's daughter. The identity of Xianghua's husband was met with mostly negative reactions from the community. *Leixia is the second character in the series to debut at the age of 15. The first being Talim when she debuted in Soulcalibur II. *At this point, Leixia is the only new character appearing in Soulcalibur V that has her entire closest family alive and well and is able to keep in touch with them. *Leixia addresses Maxi as "Lord Maxi," showing that she has a high respect for him. *Leixia was designed by Mari Shimazaki, the designer of Bayonetta. http://www.1up.com/news/bayonetta-designer-soul-calibur-costumes Mari Shimazaki also designed the secondary costumes for Ivy and Tira in Soulcalibur V. Interestingly, Leixia's design was ready before Project Soul decided on her name. *While Leixia's outfit is mostly flower-themed, the tassels hanging from her chest feature stylized butterflies. *Leixia's 2P costume resembles Xianghua's 1P costume from Soulcalibur ''and Asuka Kazama's from Tekken.'' *Leixia bears a slightly resemblence to Athena Asamiya from KOF: Maximum Impact 2.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091213015019/snk/images/e/eb/Athena_asamiya_mi2.jpg *Lexia appears to live in a palace due to one of her quotes. *Leixia shares some moves with her mother and Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken. *She uses her mother's previous quote, "Justice will prevail!" *Originally the primary Leixia's costume was based on Xianghua's outfit from Soulcalibur IV, but was replaced by the costume created by Mari Shimazaki. *There is a typo in Leixia's moveset: Tzao Qauke should actually be written Tzao Quake. Etymology Leixia means 'Budding Summer' in Chinese. Relationships *Daughter of Chai Xianghua and Ming Empire general Yan Wujin. *Has a younger brother named Leixin. *Half sister of Xiba, does not know. *Niece of Chai Xianglian. *Granddaughter of Chai Xiangfei and Kong Xiuqiang. *Travels with Maxi, Natsu and Xiba. Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Characters